La confesión
by Estefy Tsukino
Summary: [One-shot]: No sabía cómo ni cuándo sucedió, pero cuando se dió cuenta allí estaba. Se había enamorado de aquella rubia y se encontraba frente a ella, a punto de confesarle su amor. [Foxy x Chica] [Robots-humanizados].


Buenas, ¿qué hacen? Yo acá, tratando de expandir mi imaginación (mentira, le quiero sacar todo el provecho posible a estos adorables muñecos (?)) y de tanto pensar me salió esta descabellada historia que por cierto espero que sea de su agrado.

Sí, ya sé. De seguro se deben estar preguntando: ¿y ésta qué carajo hace que no está haciendo el capítulo del fic? Tranquilos. El capítulo lo tengo; sólo tengo que ordenar cada parte y agregarle un par de cositas, nada más. Así que en un par de días lo tendrán.

Disclaimer: FNAF le pertenece únicamente a Scott Cawthon; a mi solamente me pertenece la trama. Estoy totalmente libre de demandas por derecho de autor.

Este fic no incluye ningún Oc.

Que nadie se atreva a querer copiar esto que salió de mi retorcida cabeza porque correrá sangre (?). Y si a alguien no le gusta el contenido... Bueno, ya saben que hacer ;).

Aviso: Creo que ninguno. Salvo algún que otro error de ortografía a causa de la tablet del demonio. Creo que es lo único.

Por cierto, olvidé mencionar un detalle importantísimo. Los diseños humanos en los que me basé le pertenecen a pole-bear (caí perdidamente enamorada del diseño de Foxy :3).

Ahora si. Disfruten :).

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"La confesión"

Freddy Fazbear Pizza. Un lugar considerado por su clientela como uno de los más mágicos e importantes en toda la Costa Oeste, y el peor lugar para conseguir empleo según aquellos guardias que sobrevivieron el turno noche allí; pero no vamos a hablar sobre eso, no. Sino más bien en la situación en la que se vio envuelto cierto pelirrojo con aspecto de pirata.

Foxy, para ser exacta amigos míos, se encontraba detrás de las cortinas de su cueva, acostado en el suelo con ambos brazos detrás de su cabeza, mirando al techo. Era una noche bastante tranquila comparada a otras en las que se escabullía de allí hacia The Office a darle un susto de muerte al guardia Mike; pero en aquel momento no estaba de humor para bromas. Desde hacía varios días se sentía extraño, completamente diferente, y sabía quien era la causante de aquello.

Chica, aquella rubia de mirada angelical, era el motivo por el cual el pirata se sentía así. Esa muchachita lo volvía loco en todos los sentidos. Amaba verla preparar aquellas deliciosas pizzas con sus blancas y delicadas manos; su forma de ser tierna y a la vez temperamental; su mirada llena de inocencia y su rostro que parecía de una muñeca de porcelana. La amaba tal cual era en todos los sentidos.

Y era irónico realmente, ya que él mismo se había burlado una vez del castaño con orejas de oso al enterarse de que él adoraba en secreto a la guardia del turno de día.

- No te burles, capitán. Podría llegar a pasarte lo mismo.

- Patrañas, Freddo. Jamás sentiré amor por nadie.

Y en ese momento, al recordar dichas palabras, se había dado cuenta de cuán equivocado estaba.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando las cortinas de estrellas se abrieron de par en par, dejando ver la presencia de cierto pelo morado con orejas de conejo.

- ¿Qué hay de nuevo viejo?

- Aquí. ¿Tú que cuentas? - se incorporó apenas para sentarse.

- Nada, estoy aburrido - se sentó al lado de él - ¿Por qué esa cara de preocupación?

El pelirrojo suspiró.

- Tengo un problema, Bonnie.

- ¿Cuál? Sea lo que sea estoy aquí para ayudarte.

- Gracias, pero no creo que puedas ayudarme en esto - se lamentó.

- Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Acaso es muy grave lo que hiciste? - Foxy negó con la cabeza - ¿Y entonces?

- Me he enamorado, Bonnie - ocultó su rostro entre sus piernas.

- ¿Qué hay de malo en eso? - se encogió de hombros alzando las cejas.

- Es que simplemente es irónico que siempre me burlé de Freddy por estar enamorado de la guardia y ahora resulta que yo también lo estoy.

-Un momento. ¡¿Tú también te enamoraste de la guardia?! - inquirió con sorpresa.

- No, conejo. De ella no.

- ¿Y de quién entonces? - las palabras parecían no querer salir de los labios del pelirrojo; pero tomó valor y respondió.

- De Chica - el peli morado no pudo evitar sonreír ante tal confesión.

- Es fantástico.

- ¿Eh?

- Siempre quise verlos juntos. Se verían muy lindos como pareja - contestó sinceramente.

- ¿Lo crees?

- Sí, y estoy dispuesto a ayudarte si lo deseas.

- ¿De verdad? - el chico de orejas de conejo asintió - Gracias. Eres un gran amigo - lo abrazó.

- Bueno, ahora ven - dijo soltándose del abrazo y tomándolo de la manga del saco que traía puesto.

- ¿A dónde? - preguntó intrigado.

- A que le confieses tu amor - le guiñó un ojo tirando de él para llevarlo hasta la cocina.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero no estoy listo! - se alarmó.

- Oh, come on. Eres Foxy, el pirata más valiente de todos - el pelirrojo no supo en qué momento su amigo se había colocado estratégicamente detrás de él, empujándolo fuera de Pirate Cove.

- Quizás no sea tan valiente después de todo - exclamó algo nervioso.

- Tonterías. Verás que cuando se lo digas, ella corresponderá.

El pirata no tuvo otra que cerrar sus párpados con fuerza ante el miedo y los nervios que lo invadía. Por primera vez tenía temor. Temor de decirle a su sirena lo que sentía por ella y que luego lo rechazara.

En un momento, su amigo dejó de empujarlo y lo escuchó hablar.

- Hola Chica, ¿qué hay? Foxy tiene algo que decirte, así que los dejaré solos para que charlen tranquilos. ¡Adiós!

- ¡Oye tú! ¿A dónde rayos crees que...? - pero el peli morado ya se había esfumado de la escena. Maldito conejo. Ya se haría cargo de él.

Estaba maldiciéndolo mentalmente cuando una dulce voz le habló.

- ¿Qué querías decirme, Foxy?

No sabía cómo ni cuándo sucedió, pero cuando se dió cuenta allí estaba. Se había enamorado de aquella rubia y se encontraba frente a ella, a punto de confesarle su amor.

- Uh, bueno - se rascó la nuca con nerviosismo - Chica...

- ¿Sí? - preguntó con curiosidad.

- Chica... Y-yo... - suspiró pesadamente - ... No puedo hacerlo.

Se sentía un completo imbécil por no atreverse a decirle lo que sentía.

"Eres un cobarde". Una voz habló en su cabeza.

- ¡NO! ¡No soy un cobarde! - gritó a lo que la rubia se sorprendió ante tal reacción.

Tomó valor y tomando a la muchachita por los hombros, le estampó un beso en los labios.

Chica tenía los ojos abiertos como platos ante la inesperada actitud del oji ámbar. Lentamente cerró sus párpados, correspondiendo aquel beso, rodeandole el cuello con sus delicados brazos y enredando sus dedos en su rojiza cabellera.

Él la tomó de la cintura, levantándola del suelo, y la apoyó contra la pared más cercana, quedando ambos a la misma altura.

Dejaron de besarse por un momento, encontrándose ambas miradas.

- Me gustas Chica. Me gustas mucho.

Aquellas palabras hicieron sonrojar a la rubia, quien respondió con otro beso, pero uno mucho más intenso que el anterior.

Quién iba a pensar que el pirata Foxy se fuera a enamorar; y sin embargo ahí estaba amigos míos, besando apasionadamente a su sirena de mirada tierna y angelical.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

¿Y qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado. Estuve escribiéndolo como tres horas, y pensar que ya hace tiempo que me lo había armado en mi cabeza.

Bueno, hasta acá me despido. En un par de días tendrán la continuación del fic :). Me tengo que ir a ordenar un poco porque esta noche viene mi harem a comer (?) pizzas, frankfurt y lo que se les ocurra a mis amigas.

¡Nos estamos leyendo!


End file.
